


Poppy

by HarvestGirl10



Series: Adventures of Poppy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Leon's POV, PostwickShipping, glop, leon is an uncle, like wooloo fluff, minor sonia/leon if you squint, postwick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestGirl10/pseuds/HarvestGirl10
Summary: Who would have thought such a tiny little hand would change his entire world? A short story where Leon meets his niece for the first time.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures of Poppy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607065
Comments: 31
Kudos: 393





	Poppy

* * *

In the light of a champion’s glory, Leon waved triumphantly to the crowds as they cheered among him. Confetti flittered about. Fireworks shot in the sky. And the man, known once as the unbeatable Champion, grinned boldly as his name was called out by the announcer.

_“And now, the moment we have all been waiting for! Acting in the place of the current champion…everyone give it up for our favorite Charizard master, and former Galar Champion, Leon!”_

The stadium’s roar was deafening.

“Are we all ready to have a champion time?!” He appealed to the arena, pumping his arms out. His eyes glinted that old sparkle as he stepped in position on the turf, before turning his attention to the challenger before him.

Leon couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s not everyday someone makes it this far in the gym challenge. I’ll admit, kid, I’m impressed.” He called out, before adjusting the rim on his cap. The challenger stared fiercely back at him.

“For the sake of the current Champion, my sister-in-law, I have no problem battling you in her place until she shows you a proper smash!” Leon shouted as he struck his infamous pose, flickering his arm up swiftly as the crowd roared.

_“Get ready…!”_ The MC blared out across the field as music pumped through the arena, each trainer ready to reach for their first pokeball when…

The music was suddenly cut short.

Leon looked up from the field with wide eyes as he looked over to the sidelines, an anxious Raihan waving over at him. The former champion loosened his grip from his pokeball… _this could only mean one thing._

“Um,” Leon called out, his mic still hooked up to his cheek. “Sorry, mate, but family emergency! Looks like we have to reschedule!”

The gym challenger’s shoulders dropped in confusion as Leon quickly ran off the field and over to Raihan. The two men held the same expression on their face when they ducked into the shadows of the pit.

“It’s time?” Leon huffed as he patted Raihan’s shoulders, making his way down the steps. Raihan nodded quickly as he ran behind Leon through the corridors, before suddenly yanking him by the collar.

_“This way!”_ Raihan hissed as he tugged Leon in the opposite direction, “Geez, of all people, I’m the one stuck escorting you to the hospital.”

Leon, however, was all sparkling eyes as he was dragged through the stadium. The echoes of the crowd still resonated from the stadium walls, but the former champion didn’t care. His heart was racing. His blood was pumping. No battle or match could compare to the feeling of adrenaline rushing from within him. This was it.

“Can you believe it, Raihan?” Leon said as he ran to the nearest flying taxi, opening its doors with glee. _“_ _I’m going to be an uncle!”_

Raihan responded by grabbing Leon’s arm and pulling him out of the cab. The dragon trainer sighed as he dragged Leon instead towards the right direction of the hospital.

Literally a few blocks away from the stadium.

* * *

They ran down the hospital corridors in a hurry, jumping over those not quick enough to move out of their way. Sweat was beating down Leon’s face. They got the call not even an hour ago but that was all. No other updates. No news.

The former champion ran faster.

“Woah, woah, woah!” A nurse stepped in their way, holding up her arms. “Only family is allowed beyond this point. You both need to check in if you’re going to proceed any further.”

Raihan sighed. Leon furrowed his brow.

“I’m the uncle!” Leon hastily said as he tried to look over the nurse’s shoulder with impatience. However, the nurse tsked with a sigh.

“You’re the _umpteeth_ aunt and uncle to say that this evening.” She said, pointing with her pen to the rest of the waiting room. Leon turned around slowly, gaping at the sight before him. Piers. Marnie. Nessa. Milo. Kabu. Bea. Allister. Bede. Opal? Melony. Gordie.

The waiting room was practically packed with the entire pokemon league! All just sitting there looking as impatient as he is right now at this moment.

“But-But-” Leon began, until he felt a steady hand on his shoulder.

“He’s of blood relation.” Sonia’s voice cut in. Her knowing smile said it all as Leon turned to her in gratitude. The nurse nodded as she scribbled on the clipboard before gesturing to the secured doors behind her.

“He needs an escort.” Raihan called out as he slumped on the couch next to Piers, “Sonia, go with him. He’ll end up in surgery, otherwise.”

The nurse pointed her pen back and forth between the two.

“Relation?” She asked. Leon sweated a little as he looked at Sonia, who scowled.

“W-Well we haven’t talked much about-”

The nurse’s beeper suddenly went off as a lullaby tune echoed across the lobby. Both Leon and Sonia jumped, along with everyone else.

“Right, right, on with it!” Sonia shouted as she grabbed Leon by the hand and pulled him through the secured entryway. She marched defiantly as she dragged Leon behind her, barely keeping up with her thunderous pace.

_“Move! Can’t you see there’s a baby on the way?!”_

* * *

The moments that followed afterwards were soft, delicate, simple. When they came to the doors of the delivery suite, Sonia threw her hands over her mouth at the sight before her. Leon, on the other hand, felt his heart skyrocket with warmth.

“Hey Lee,” Hop whispered softly, a proud smile on his face.

From across the hospital room, there they were. The famous heroes of Galar…now plus one. Hop sat on the bed alongside Gloria, his arm protectively over her shoulder as she rocked a bundle lovingly in her arms. The bundle cooed softly, instantly bringing Hop’s attention away from their guests and back to his child.

Leon choked back as happiness swelled within him. _The blanket was pink._

“Oh my gosh…” Sonia took a few steps in towards the baby, her eyes welling up. _“She’s so beautiful.”_

Gloria smiled, lovingly stroking the baby’s little lips. “Leon, Sonia…this is Poppy.”

“Poppy…” Leon murmured in awe as he looked upon his niece for the first time. The corners of his face crinkled up in a giant smile at the sight of her. Perfect in every single way.

“You want to hold her, Lee?” Hop whispered. Leon looked at him, surprised.

“I-I can?” He gaped, unsure. After all, she was _so tiny_.

Hop chuckled as Gloria gently passed Poppy into his arms. She fit in Hop’s embrace like a glove as her father held her, and Leon suddenly grew nervous.

“Of course you can,” Hop sat up with her, passing her over to Leon’s shaking hold. “She needs to meet her Uncle Lee.”

And just like that, the weight shifted, and Leon felt the tiny bundle of warmth in his arms. With Hop’s guidance, he was careful with the head as he looked down at his niece…who looked up with her gummy smile.

His heart soared.

“Poppy…” Leon said as he looked into her golden eyes in awe. She had Hop’s eyes, just as he remembered from decades ago, and the former champion felt tears along his cheeks.

“She looks so real…” Leon said in awe. It was all he could manage to say. Gloria and Hop stared blankly at him, before Leon looked up with a nervous laugh. “You know what I mean.”

Leon stroked his finger softly over Poppy’s little cheeks.

“Hey there little one,” He whispered, “Are you ready to have a champion time?”

The baby cooed softly as she reached up with her tiny hand to grasp Leon’s finger. Her whole hand barely fit around, but she held on tight. Leon’s eyes widened at his niece as pride consumed him.

In a world full of matches and battling, time just stood still.

And for Leon, he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

Time ticked softly by as visitors came and went to meet the newest little addition. From Opal who blessed the child with her own pink mantra to Marnie who didn’t hesitate to smile, Poppy soon became acquainted with the rest of her extended Galar family. 

Leon’s heart swelled as everyone marveled over his niece. And why wouldn’t they? She was perfect in every way. One day, she’ll have the region by the heartstrings. No, not just the region, the _entire world_.

All she needed to do was just grasp it by her tiny little hand.

Poppy yawned as Hop held her in his arms, the two sitting by the window as Gloria finally fell asleep. Leon watched as his brother held his child, not getting enough of the caring look in his eyes.

“You did good, Hop.” Leon whispered as Hop looked at him, his eyes tired yet full of love. He rocked Poppy softly in his arms as he looked down at his daughter, smiling wide.

“Don’t say that just yet,” Hop murmured, “I’ve only been a dad for a few hours.”

“And look how amazing you are at it.” Leon said with a chuckle, “I mean I can’t even find the loo half the time and you’re over here bringing life into the world. That’s…a real champion thing to do.”

Hop looked up at his brother with a scoff and a laugh. “Thanks, Lee.”

The pokemon professor smiled as his daughter finally fell asleep in his arms, taking suit after her mother. Hop smirked. 

“You know, when Gloria said she was pregnant I didn’t feel like a dad then. I just felt like a bumbling fool trying to prepare for something I didn’t know anything about.”

Hop sighed happily.

“But...it ended up being an odd yet natural feeling. Like it was inside me all of this time.”

He brushed his hand softly against Poppy’s cheeks. She squirmed a little in his hold, yet Hop instinctively knew the right way to adjust her. She settled back in his embrace, warm and safe.

“When Poppy came into the world, she was crying.” Hop’s voice cracked, “It absolutely broke my heart to hear her cry like that, you know? It was at that moment that I would do anything to make her happy, anything to just hold her, keep her safe.”

He then smiled, “And I’m going to give her the world.”

Leon smiled at his brother before turning his gaze back down to Poppy.

“She deserves no less.” He agreed, “She’s going to blow the whole world away…”

“Someday,” Hop said, softly adjusting Poppy’s blanket so that she was warm and cozy. “But for now…today is enough.”

Leon nodded, a warm smile on his face.

“Today is enough.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright now who wants to babysit the postwick baby? ^_^


End file.
